la primera vez
by lanyi
Summary: has olvidado la primera vez que viste a esa persona a la que amas afrodita x mascara de muerte mu x shura
1. Chapter 1

LA PRIMERA VEZ

La primera vez que te vi creía que era un sueño, talvez me equivoco y no fue la primera vez que te vi, pero si fue la primera vez que empecé a verte de manera diferente ya no eras un pequeño tonto-no tengo derecho a decirte tonto ,ya que yo soy el tonto aquí, tus dulces ojos con ese azul más azul que las dulces olas del mar de eso me enamore de tu mirada de tu forma tan dulce de ver a todos aunque desearía que solo me vieras a si a mí , te veo hablar con shura ,nuestro gran amigo alegre vivo feliz no escucho lo que dices solo te veo de la misma manera en la que suelo hacerlo y que tú no has notado o eso espero

Mascara en que piensas-de repente salgo de ese transe

En nada afrodita –te dijo mientras sonrió con nerviosismo, te vas a la cocina a traernos más café, y shura me ve de una manera extraña como tratando de reírse de mí y eso hace

-cuando se lo dirás, -shura

MM: decirle que

Shura: de que crees que hablo, por favor se ve que estas muy enamorado de el

Solo inclino mi cabeza un poco sonrojado-y si el no siento lo mismo que yo quedaría en ridículo y perdería su amistad

Shura: y si te ama

MM: se lo diré en el momento en que tú se lo digas a mu

Shura: no estábamos hablando de eso y…

Afrodita: que pasa ya se están peleano, al parecer no puedo dejarlos solos

No, no puedo estar sin ti te amo, eres la luz que alumbra los rincones más oscuros de mi alma te amo, desearía gritarlo pero…

Shura: bueno tengo que irme los dejo y a si capricornio se fue

Y que me cuentas amigo, mascara lo miro a los ojos y dijo

Afrodita yo ….


	2. shura

Shura: que se cree ese tonto, se lo diré cunado tú le digas lo de mu-dice en tono burlón, yo le diré cuando se me dé la gana

El décimo guardián se dirigía hacia su templo, mientras seguía discutiendo con sí mismo, abrió la nevera y –porque no está mi mermelada ese kanon de seguro él se la comió, ahora tendré que ir al pueblo por más, que lindo, decía muy enojado

Cuando llego a Aries

Ese tonto, cobarde, sádico no se ni porque soy su amigo

Shura.., que se cree ese cangrejo al hablarme así , shura… igualado , no porque sea más inteligente que yo significa que este a mi nivel, shura…yo soy más fuerte ¡SHURA!

QUE- a perdón que necesitas mu dijo cambiando su actitud

Mu: toma –estiro su brazo y le dio un tarro de mermelada

Shura: a que se debe esto

Mu: kiki fue a tu templo y se comió tu mermelada, as i que fui a conseguirte una

Shura: oh, gracias mu eres muy amable

Mu: denada, oye shura

Shura: dime

Mu: que harás mañana

Shura: nada por

Mu: shon organizara un festival entre dioses y sus caballeros y me pidió que lo organizara quería saber si tu podrías ayudarme

Shura: claro, mu

Mu: si

Shura: quiere ir a comer galletas con mermelada a mi templo

Mu: si porque no, y podremos ir planeando el festival

Shura excelente, y así los dos caballeros se dirigieron a capricornio


	3. Chapter 3

¿ME AMAS O NO?

MM: Afrodita sabes que, olvide que le ayudaría kanon con la comida del festival que mu organizara ya sabes shon se lo pidió así que a él le toco la comida me tengo que ir

AFRODITA: yo te acompaño iré a Aries hay algo que quiero hablar con mu-dijo dita mientras se levantaba

MM: ¿Qué le dirás?-dijo mientras bajaban los templos

AFRODITA: eres muy curioso amigo mío

MM: ESO NO RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA

AFRODITA: por qué me gritas, es algo que he querido decirle desde hace mucho, Ángelo tu sabes que yo soy muy sensible a sí que e decidió confesarle mi amor a mu.

MM: ¡qué cosa ¡

AFRODITA: si ya se pero mira mu es una gran persona es sensible educado y realmente lo amo.

MM: o mira ya llegamos a géminis, adiós dita

AFRODITA: adiós mascara deséame suerte

MM: suerte

SAGA: que ocurre Ángelo

MM: a hola kanon

Saga: saga

MM: o perdona, estoy un poco trastornado el día de hoy

SAGA: seguro que solo el día de h..-espera dijiste perdón

MM: si sé que no te agrada que te confundan con kanon fue mi error

Saga puso su mano en su frente y la otra en la del caballero de cáncer,-no no tienes fiebre-te estas burlando de mi

MM: porque lo dices

SAGA: tú no eres de los que se disculpan

MM: tienes razón

SAGA: que pasa

MM: no. No se me siento muy triste, mira dile a kanon que diga que estuve ayudándolo con lo de la comida si, y a si mascara se dirigió a su templo

TEMPLO DE ARIES

Entonces quieres que sea como una especie de baile-shura

MU: si te gusta la idea

SHURA: si es genial oye mu…

MU: oye shura crees que. Crees que afrodita aceptaría ir conmigo

SHURA: ¿Qué?

MU: si crees que si se lo pido el iría

AFRODITA: mu estas aquí

MU: es el… por aquí afrodita

SHURA: creo que mejor me voy

MU: porque

SHURA: recordé que le dije a saga que le ayudaría con la comida…

MU: se lo pedí a kannon

Shura: es igual-dijo mientras se retiraba de Aries

MU: afrodita puedo. Puedo pedirte algo

AFRODITA: claro mu, pero antes yo quiero decirte algo

MU: dime

AFRODITA: mu yo...Yo te amo, si sé que es algo raro, pero es la verdad te amo y quiero estar a tu lado

MU: afrodita. Yo, también justo iba a decirte eso

SHURA: oye mascara estas aquí, donde estas-donde se habrá metido ese idiota-shura se dio la vuelta y dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás al ver al guardián de cáncer detrás de el

Shura: estás loco por poco me matas

MM: vaya as i que saliste corriendo de ARIES

SHURA: estaba como violinista en Aries

MM: oye menos mal que no le dije a afrodita te imaginas, hubiera sido una vergüenza ser rechazado

SHURA: por suerte yo tampoco le dije a mu

MM: si –quieres tomar algo

Shura: no

MM: quieres comer

Shura: no

MM; molestamos a aioria

Shura: no

Mascara rodo los ojos y dijo

MM: quieres un abrazo

Shura asintió y abrazo a su amigo que correspondió a el

Shura: sabes…dijo mientras lloraba –creo que si quiero esa cerveza

MM: vamos, milo invita

Shura: ¿Qué?

MM: Camus se enojó con el así que, tomara hasta perder sus siete sentidos

Shura sonrío y los dos amigos se dirigieron a escorpio


	4. Chapter 4

CONSEJOS

-mmm…ya veo-dijo milo, tomando de su cerveza

-y que piensan hacer, dijo-aioros

-pues, nada que podemos hacer –dujo shura

-shaka, se levantó y dijo, muchachos ustedes han oído ese viejo refrán

-¿Cuál?-pregunto MM

-shaka aclaro su voz y dijo "si amas algo déjalo ir, cuando se dé la vuelta dispárale porque si no es tuyo no será de nadie"

-creo, que eso no era así shaka –dijo milo

Shaka: lo sé pero así es mejor, miren esto va para los dos y no se ofendan:

Shaka: primero para que ellos los quieran tienen que preguntarse ¿Qué tiene el que yo no?

En tu caso amigo mascara es muy sencillo ya que tú eres la antítesis de mu, y pues tu

-tienes una actitud muy córtate-interrumpió milo. Afilada diría yo-aioros

Shaka: ignórenlos, miren deben cambiar unas cosas de su carácter, no todo claro, pero ese es mi consejo

-qué consejo más tonto, deberían matarlos y echarlos a un poso

¡HADES!

Si soy yo y que

Milo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hades: pues vine a hablar con athena, y quise ver los templos y me topé con ustedes

Shaka: no queremos quitarte más tu tiempo, así que, adelante

Hades: no hare mi buena obra del día y los ayudare

Shura: ¿enserió?

Hades: claro que no, pero estaré cerca para burlarme de su fracaso

CASA DE CANCER

MM: ok, shura lo primero que debemos hacer es empezar por pequeñas partes, y de ultimas dejaremos lo peor

Shura: ok entonces yo dejare de ser, tan rígido y tú puedes dejar de ser tan malhumorado

MM: bueno entonces como lo haces, shura tu puedes quitar esa cara de puñal, y sonreír más, y yo podría contar hasta 10.

Shura: eso es no dejare que un flor del campo me gane

MM;: y yo no dejare, que un triste intento de saga (claro por ser bueno) me gane

Shura: debemos estar unidos, para recordarnos esto y así ganaremos

MM: ya, bala cabra

Shura; ¿Qué?

MM: bala es como se le llama al sonido que emiten las cabras, no puedo decirte ya rugiste eso es de aioria

SHURA:aaaa, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

MM: tenía dos opciones, aprender jardinería o biología

Shura: ya entonces bala cabra, enserió es porque soy capricornio cierto, eso es algo racista es como si yo dijera… espera los cangrejos emiten sonidos

MM, solo levanto sus hombros

Shura: se nota que prestaste bastante atención a tu clase


	5. Chapter 5

ANGELO vs MU

Ángelo: dita, como estas amigo

Afrodita: bien ¿y eso? Porque estas tan sonríete

Angelo: no hay un motivo en especial

Afrodita: a bueno pues..

Mu: angelo,puedo hablar contigo

Angelo: mmm,si claro adiós dita

Mu: que crees, que haces

Angelo: pues hablar contigo

MU: no me refiero a que haces con afrodita, no crees que no he notado como lo miras

Angelo: pues ni lo miro diferente a como tú lo haces, o como todos lo hacen lo miro con los ojos

Mu: te crees muy graciosos no crustáceo albino

Angelo: jaja crustáceo albino,mu eres uy graciosos no me imagine eso de ti

Mu: ya veo, quieres parecerte a mi no, para ver si afrodita se fija en ti, eres un tonto

Angelo: si lo soy, pero no tengo la necesidad de parecerme a ti

Mu: no me ganaras, no me ganaras su amor

Angelo: y ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Mu. Sencillo,yo soy como un Cordial Medoc y tu como el refajo

Angelo: jaja ers muy gracioso,pero con chistes no me ganaras

TEMPLO DE CANCER

Shura: vaya si que te controlaste como lo hiciste

Angelo :simple escuche que para controlar la ira debes cantar una canción graciosas pero corta

Shura: cual cantaste

Angelo:"mor la mañana muy temprano hoy por la ventana vi un cucarron ,que tenía las alas chiquiitas, que tenía las alas marron marron marron , después sin querer le di un poco de turrón se indigesto hay mi pobre cucarron marron marron"(XD)

Shura: jajajaj,pero..jaja que jajajes jajaja

Angelo: lo ves te da risa no rabia

Angelo: ¿shura que es cordial medoc?

Shura: es una vevida alcohólica originaria de Francia con un 44%de alcohol

Angelo: y ¿Qué es refajo?

Shura: no me digas que piensas servir refajo?-sé que no es una fiesta de alta alcurnia, pero tampoco es un asado,el caballero del pez espada te metio esa vevida en la cabeza

Angelo. No, dime que es

Shura: el refajo es una bebida que, bueno no sé de donde es originaria, pero en Colombia se le da el nombre de refajo, a una bebida que se hace con gaseosa, de naranja, y cerveza

Angelo: mu dijo que él era como esa bebida fina y yo como el refajo

Shura: valla mu es muy celoso

Angelo: si

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Hola amigos,bueno primero lo primero, una curiosidad para los que no lo sabían,1 en el manga de kurumada, mascara de muerte, tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos por eso es un crustáceo albino, ese mu es muy abusivo

2 lo del refajo, pues no se me pareció gracioso, en sus países preparan alguna bebida de este tipo , si es así quisiera saber cómo le dicen

canción de la cucaracha es una que me hicieron cantar cuando estaba en un coro eso es todo

5-esperen se me olvidava denle la bienvenida a Carlos el pez espada, es un caballero de bronce y aparecerá en mis fics, es colombiano, como yo , a si que el participara con esa alegría, inteligencia ,humildad que nos caracteriza tanto a nosotros los latino,bueno pues esas son cualidades comunes pero, se dice que nosotros somos alegres, claro eso depende del lugar ahora si que tengan buenos días,ytardes o noches :3


	6. Chapter 6

Shura

-Hola, mu-saludo con alegría shura-hola-le respondió mu – y dime mu en qué más puedo ayudarte-dijo shura-ya no necesito tu ayuda, afrodita me ayudara pero gracias por ofrecerte-omm, ya veo, pero estas ocupado, que te parece si hacemos algo-dijo shura-tú crees que soy tonto-pregunto mu muy serio-no, jamás creería eso-dijo shura-yo sé lo que sientes por mí, y yo no estoy interesado en ti, también sé que estas ayudando a cierto amiguito tulló ,eso no me agrada a sí que no te me acerques mas entendiste .

Pero, qué dices, mu tú no me gustas-dijo shura negando con la cabeza

-shura, eres la persona más desagradable que he conocido, si te saludo y soy amable es solo por pedido de atena si fuera por mi, jamás te hubiera hablado nunca-y mu se dio la vuelta golpeando a shura con su cabello

Templo de cáncer

¡Que te dijo que!, es un abusivo no permitiré que te hable a si donde esta no espera ya sé dónde está-dijo cáncer muy enojado-ese idiota ya vera dijo tronándose los dedos-espera mascara, no te vayas te meterás en problemas-dijo shura tratando de alcanzar a su amigo

Templo de piscis

Sí, es una buena idea , me gusta mucho-dijo afrodita contento-mu solo le sonrió -¡aries! se escuchó una muy molesta voz, llamando a mu –mascara se acercó a mu y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-que te pasa como te atreves a hablarle a si a shura, dijo amenazando a mu con su puño-mu solo rio-bájame que acaso quieres una pelea de mil días-que mil días ni que pan caliente, esto se acaba aquí, mascara estaba a punto de golpear a mu cuando..-alto, espera no lo golpees,-afrodita le pidió a su amigo que bajara a mu, y este obedeció-no pues entrar a si a mí templo, y de la nada amenazar a mu –pero este tonto, insulto a shura-dijo macara enojado-de seguro shura se lo busco, mu es muy amable como para hacer una cosa de esas-dijo afrodita defendiendo a mu-te estas dejando engañar por él, a quien le creerás a él o a shura tu amigo. El que siempre estuvo con Tigo, el que te defendió y brindo su amistad sin condiciones-dijo mascara a punto de llorar

A mu-dijo afrodita sin ningún remordimiento-¿mu?, le creerás a mu, como puedes creerla el

Mascara mu es mi novio, es lógico que le crea a el

Mascara no lo tolero más –sabes afrodita, hay muchas cosas que extraño, pero la que realmente anhelo es volver a ese momento en que solo éramos tu y yo y no necesitábamos nada más para ser felices- y así cáncer se fue –dejando a afrodita confundido y a mu un poco aterrorizado y enojado.


End file.
